


Ficlets Translations

by SilentBridge



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is dedicated for semper because she's that awesome and because she made me cry. I decided to translate some of her ficlets on tumblr into Chinese. More chapters will be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets Translations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



这篇是Song promps的一篇，提梗者发一首歌让应梗者根据歌的内容来写文。歌词我随便翻的，大家看看就好【。

+

Waiting Game

jouisstants点梗：Banks的Waiting Game\o/

作者警告：前方有不忠行为。以及虐。但什么时候不忠行为不虐了？

 

-

宝贝 我在想

如果我们开始的方式让这一切从最初就被下了诅咒

如果这一切变得越来越冷淡

你还会搂住我告诉我这是明智的决定吗

因为我最近甚至都不敢去想我们现在身在何处

-

 

Zach倾身越过他拿起床头柜上的烟灰缸，把它放在了他们床上的中间。“给我一支，行吗？”

每个人，包括Zach真正的男朋友，都认为Zach戒了。这让Chris想朝着对方的行李箱吐出大大一口烟雾，或者也许再往前一步，把烟灰全倒撒在他的衣服上。他幻想着，就像他幻想着把用过的安全套塞进Zach的口袋里或者在一天当中发给他老二照片。但是他选择转而递给对方一支香烟，因为看着他自掘坟墓更让人满足。

“你不应该让我把你拉下水，老兄，”Chris说，语气带着挖苦。“他们一直跟我说这些东西会让人死掉。”

“很多事情会让人死掉。”Zach不耐烦地从Chris手里夺过打火机，点了烟。吸了第一口后，他缓缓地呼了出来，像是个叹息，然后再次靠向了床头板。他的肩膀擦过了Chris的。Chris差一点就闪开了。

“这可有点老掉牙了，即使是对你来说。”他说。

“这他妈的什么意思，‘即使是对我来说’？”

这意味着Zach就是个活生生的陈词滥调，想要假装他是这样一个活在黑白世界里的阴郁受困的离群浪子。在他自己的世界里，他是个拜伦式的英雄——他的挣扎是深沉而有意义的，他的不断变幻是迷人的。但是那全都是狗屁。那是个他为自己精心打造的幻想，以此来掩饰他逼近四十岁、跟小他一半的人约会、同时还一边在跟Chris上床这一事实。

如果Chris自己不是这样一个懦夫的话，他会告诉他这个。于是，他转而对着天花板吞云吐雾，闭上了眼睛，屏蔽片刻这间房里其他的一切。他必须得阻止Zach在宾馆里跟他上床了。他们都很抑郁。而这件鸟事已经够让人抑郁的了。“别想那个了。”他等了一下Zach反驳他，然而那并没有发生，他继续说，“你这次要呆多久？”

“老天，”Zach低语道。床垫动了下，当Chris睁开眼睛的时候，Zach在他身边舒展身体，单手撑头，研究地看着Chris。“为什么你总是非得把事情搞得更艰难？”

“相信我，这不会再变得更他妈艰难了，”Chris厉声回嘴道。他把自己的香烟在烟灰缸里碾灭，双手抓了抓头发。在烟味底下，这间房里仍然散发着性的臭气，他想从这里逃离。去洗个澡，然后回到他自家的床上。当他回想起自己今夜在机场接Zach的时候有多开心，那在如今看来就好像是别人生活里的一张截图。那个家伙绝不可能让自己变得如此悲惨。

“嘿，”Zach说道。他的声音突然变得安静，轻柔。Chris看向他，有那么一刻，所有那些正常情况下的狗屁事情都纷纷剥落，他所能看到的一切只有Zach，那个真正的Zach，那个当Chris第一次见到他而他在星途上只是刚初露头角时——当他还曾是那个不装腔作势、真心诚意的人时。“你知道，这对我来说也很艰难。”

Zach看他的样子让Chris如此强烈地希望自己能拥有同感，然后再次落入他的怀中并给予他们都需要的安慰。但是爱着Zach正在让他恨着Zach。他现在恨他。他转身下了床。

“当你离开他，我就相信你，”他说着走向了浴室。他在Zach能够回答前就把门甩在了身后，即使他知道这让他看起来像是大发脾气的小孩子。

不管怎么说他也没真的抱有任何希望。但是他还在等。只要Zach一直回来找他，他就会一直等下去。

 

END


End file.
